Among the Ashes
by V. L. Thornton
Summary: Allen was captured by the Noah during the attack on headquarters. He awakes only to be treated well, and to find that he can't attack Tyki and Road for an unknown reason. Slightly OOC Allen. No Pairings. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter One

_Hi everyone, I was rewatching Man and I got some great inspiration, so here it is! Please also read my Man and Blue Exorcist cross-over The Trembling Eyes. I should also make it clear that I do not own Man, manga or anime, but I do own this particular story. The plot is going to seem a bit weird, and I'm changing Allen's Noah transformation because it works better with the story. So please bear with me and enjoy._

…

Allen fought against level three after level three. He got flown against a wall by a stubborn one, after he stabbed many of its companions with Clown Belt. As he sat, trying to catch his breath he heard a voice behind him.

"Please save me," said one of the scientists.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked him.

"Yes, somehow…" the scientist gasped and fell to the floor, leaning on a pillar for support. Allen noticed an akuma coming up behind the scientist and used his broad sword to pull himself up to his feet.

The level three raised its hand showing off a peculiarly placed eyeball on it's palm. "Perfect," it said laughing. "I'll send you to the next world."

The scientist turned around and stared at the akuma for a few seconds before crying out, "An akuma!" Allen charged the akuma yelling as he flashed his broad sword.

"Simpleton!" yelled the level three. The purple light of dark matter shot out of the eye in its hand and onto Allen's broadsword. The teen pushed back the akuma before turning to the scientist.

"Are you injured?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," the scientist stood. "Thank you very much, Allen-san." The scientist grabbed Allen's hand on the last words before revealing himself to be none other than Lulubell, the twelfth noah of lust. Slapped Allen across the face with her arm transformed into a whip. As Allen lost consciousness Lulubell whispered, "To think that you could be so easily fooled by my shape-shifting. I see you're still as naive as ever."

The last thing Allen said before falling to the ground was, "Lulubell."

"Thinks he can just rampage about, stupid exorcist." Two level threes held Allen and one of them prepared dark matter to kill the young exorcist.

"Wait!" Lulubell ordered as the akuma started to strike. She sat on the shoulder of a third level three. "This is perfect. We'll take him with us. He's the one qualified to succeed the Fourteenth. We'll bring him before the master." Lulubell turned her head and watched as the akuma egg finished sinking into the black gate. "The egg's also been recovered. We're pulling out!" Timcampy who was settled into Allen's hood began to sink farther in, hiding so as not to be discovered.

The skulls lined up and walked through the large upright gate. The skulls in charge ushered in the new recruits. "C'mon, move it. Let's go. Keep moving. Now then, you rookies, I present to you your new home. "

"Move along now. Pick up the pace." A second skull joined in.

Lulubell prepared to drop into the gate that held the egg, Allen slung over her shoulder. "I'll head back first with the boy, kill the remaining humans." The last of the skulls disappeared through the gate while Lulubell and Allen dropped, the latter now the mercy of the Millennium Earl.

"Allen," screamed the scientists. At that moment Miranda, Noise, and the generals passed through the white gate, battling and eventually defeating the last of the akuma. When the level four appeared Lenalee reluctantly worked with General Cross to defeat it with her newly evolved crystal type innocence.

…

Allen came too in a comfortable, large four poster bed that sat in the middle of a black and white room. The bed itself was white with a checkered bedspread. Allen sat up and looked around the room. There was a grand piano in one corner, and a table with four chairs in another. At the foot of the bed was a white chest with black iron decorations. Across from that was a small sitting area, including two couches, two love seats, and a coffee table.

Allen stood, and walked over to the piano. There was no sheet music, either on it or inside of the piano bench. When Allen sat, Timcampy flew from inside of his exorcist's hood and sat on the top of the piano. Tim opened his mouth, allowing for the song that Allen had played in the ark to appear, and the boy began to play. He started off slowly, carefully running through the song once or twice quietly, before building confidence and eventually singing along.

On his fifth run through he was surprised when out of no where a voice announced its presence. "Master Walker." Allen spun around, startled as his eye activated. Beside him was an akuma maid. Allen activated Crown Clown and prepared for the fight of a life-time against the akuma. "I do not wish to fight, Master Walker. I have been assigned as your maid."

"My what?" Allen lowered his arm but did not deactivate it.

"Your maid, sir. I have been assigned to take care of you during your stay here," the maid continued. "I wasn't sure what kinds of food you like, but I'd heard you have a large appetite, so I had our chef prepare a little of everything. I figured that you'd be hungry once you woke up." At the mention of food, Allen's eyes gained stars and he deactivated crown clown, bouncing over the table where he could see carts filled will delicious smelling food.

"I still don't trust you," Allen said, "But if you're giving me food, you can't be all that bad."

The maid smiled. "No sir, really just misunderstood."

"Huh? The akuma I can understand, but the Noah and the Earl? How can you misunderstand the killing of millions of innocent people?" Allen asked.

The maid gained a solemn look. "The order has killed just as many, if not more innocent people than we have."

Allen looked shocked. "What?"

At that moment Road and Tyki Myk walked into Allen's room.

"Allen!" Road cried as she jumped on Allen and swung around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Wait isn't Tyki…?"

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"No, your attacks weren't enough to kill me, shounen. They still hurt a lot though!"

"Sorry."

Road and Tyki looked at each other in surprise. "What?" They said together.

"Allen, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Yeah why?"

"You just apologized, to Tyki!"

"I did?"

"Yes!" Both noahs spoke together again.

"Oh, sorry."

"Shounen…"

"Yeah, Tyki?" Allen started stuffing food into his mouth.

"Why are you so chipper?! We kidnapped you! Got it? K-i-d-n-a-p-p-e-d you!"

"I know."

"Then why aren't you attacking us!?"

"I'm eating."

"Not earlier."

"You interrupted me."

"Then interrupt yourself, and attack us, Shounen!"

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to hate us!" Tyki was panting now, and Road just kept looking between her uncle and the man she claimed to "love".

"I know I am, but for some reason when ever I think of fighting you, it hurts. Especially since the ark."

"Didn't stop you from attacking Lulubell."

"I don't hurt as much when I'm around her. You and Road though, why do I hurt so much when I see you? It's like a hand is reaching out and strangling my heart. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Even the Earl, I wasn't fighting him seriously before, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, why?"

"Allen…" Road said softly. She seemed to be drifting off in a world of her own, and Tyki just looked downright confused. Suddenly was crying out in pain and holding his head, which felt as though it were being split open. When the pain subsided, he put his hand to his left temple where it throbbed and it came away covered in bright red blood.

"What?"

…

_ I'm sorry if that felt rushed to anyone, but I had to get through that part quickly so that the rest of the story can unfold in a timely manner. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it. Just try to keep comments as clean as possible. I realize I may have made some of you upset by how this has unfolded thus far. However do please keep reading, I'm positive it get better._


	2. Chapter Two

_I'm sure a lot of you are confused about Allen right now, some I'm going to briefly explain. Because his inner noah is awakening he finds it difficult to attack the other Noah. Neah had a hard time doing it to begin with, and after having 35 years of guilt building up, the noah memories are causing Allen to feel pain at the thought of attacking an other noah. This is really important to the story, so please bear with me, it will become more clear later. Again I own nothing but the plot. Without further ado, I present chapter two._

* * *

Allen was looking into a mirror held by Tyki. His left temple was bleeding and shown the faintest signs of being a cross. "What is this?" Allen asked the two noah.

"You're awakening, shounen. You're a noah."

"But I'm an exorcist!"

"Yep!" Road seemed to be too happy about all this. She had snuck out earlier to steal Lero and was now sitting on top of him, sucking on a lollipop.

"I have innocence!"

"Yep!"

"Won't the noah and the innocence attack each other?"

"Who knows." Tyki's words scared Allen. "You're the first noah to ever have innocence. They might attack each other, or they might do nothing at all. Heck, they might even end up working together. Who knows?"

Allen sank to the floor. He'd hoped that his innocence and the noah within him would be able to work together. It seemed however, that it was impossible. The door to Allen's room opened and in ran a Noah Allen had never seen before.

"The Earl started yelling about a noah being awakened!" The new noah was yelling and running around the room with his hands pressed against his head, ranting about how it was hopefully his dear son Wisely.

"Sheryl~," Road said, moving towards her adopted father. She turned his head towards Allen and the new stigmata being formed on his brow. "It's not Wisely. It's the Fourteenth." With the word "Fourteenth" the room began to shake, and it was obvious Sheryl was growing angry. Allen suddenly lost control of his body and found himself flying, and held painfully upside down in front of Sheryl, who's smile was way too wide.

"Well then," the noah of desire said, "I may as well kill him now." Sheryl found a collection of razor-sharp candles pointed towards his face.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Allen!" Road was speaking coldly and Sheryl gulped in fear of his adopted daughter.

"Now, now, brother. Shounen is different than the Fourteenth from thirty-five years ago. This kid is a master at poker! He stripped me bare our first meeting!" Tyki tried to eliminate the crushing pressure in the room. "Besides." Tyki's face grew dark. "If the Shounen _did_ try to pull a stunt like the last guy, I'll him myself." Allen felt shivers go down his spine.

"Um, can you let go of me now? I really won't try anything. I'm just kind of confused right now on what's going on," Allen pleaded with Sheryl to be released, his head was throbbing, and the pain was getting worse. He wanted nothing more than to turn out the lights, put ice on his forehead, and go to sleep.

"Fine." Sheryl sighed and dropped Allen to the floor harshly, knowing full well what the teen was currently suffering through and still not caring even an inch. "But if you should try _anything_, or _do_ anything to my Road, I will rip you limb from limb, stitch you back together in the wrong order, stuff you, and put you on display. Got that?" Sheryl got close to Allen's face and the boy had no choice but to nod his head profusely. Sheryl smiled again. "Good, welcome to the family, Allen."

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome." With that Sheryl spun on one heel and left, silently cursing the fact that Wisely wasn't reincarnated yet.

"Who was that?" Allen asked Road and Tyki.

"That would be my brother, Sheryl. He's Road's adopted father. He was reincarnated a few days after the ark incident," Tyki explained while pulling out a deck of cards. "Feel like stripping me bare again?"

"Not really, I just want to nap. My head feels like its going to split open, and it won't stop bleeding."

"Sorry to break it to you, but that headache won't go away completely until the noah is fully awakened, and yeah the bleeding takes a while to stop. I'll bandage that for you in a second." Tyki moved to a set of drawers, reached in, and pulled out a roll of bandages. "Sit on the bed."

Allen moved to the bed and sat still as Tyki wrapped his head. He laid down and Road started to sing. Allen was surprised to find that she knew some pleasant songs. This one was a tale of a boy, left alone, who managed to find peace and love, a home in which he belonged. Allen thought that the boy sounded quite a lot like him, but Allen still hadn't found home quite yet. As he fell asleep Allen's mind turned to a time when _did_ have a home, a home with Mana.

_Allen's Dream:_

_Red wandered, beaten and bruised, until he found the clown Mana burying his dog. _

_ "Is he dead?" Red asked the clown._

_"Well, he was an old dog," Mana replied. Red sat next to the clown, displaying his many cuts and bruises. "Did Cosimov beat you?" Red didn't reply. Mana stuck out his index finger and apart on it before shoving his finger in Red's face. _

_Red shoved the finger away. "What are you doing?"_

_"Disinfecting the wound." _

_"I don't need it!" Mana started rubbing his hands into cheeks and making strange noises. Red looked angrily at the clown. "Was it not funny?"_

_"No!" Red calmed down a little. "Actually I don't like clowns and pierrot's."_

_"Well I don't like kids that can't laugh," Mana said. _

_Red changed the subject quickly. "Wasn't he your friend? Why aren't you crying? Aren't you sad?" When Red turned to face Mana, the clown was hanging by his neck from a noose._

_"I'm so sad I want to die." Red yelled for the clown to get down. "I think my tears dried up a long time ago." _

_Red suddenly found tears forming in his eyes, and within moments he was crying uncontrollably. "Why am I crying? He only licked my hand!" _

_Mana watched Red cry with a wistful look in his eye, 'So you were Allen's friend, huh?"_

_Red had to endure many beatings from Cosimov and the other performers for the next two weeks. His only solace was when Mana would come around to treat his wounds and tell stories of the world outside the circus. On December 24 while Mana wrapped Red's left arm, the clown decided to ask Red a question._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow, going to head towards Paris. I don't think Cosimov can stand any more of me, and I never like to stay with one group for long." _

_Red seemed emotionless but, on the inside, he was quivering. He didn't want Mana to leave. He had started to grow attached to the man in a way he'd never thought possible. "Is Paris nice?" Red asked the clown._

_"I think so, yes. Though I think you would have to see it for yourself and decide."_

_Red quickly shot his head up. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Red, I would like for you to come with me, travel the world, be an entertainer. No Cosimov, no beatings, just you, me, and the great wide world before us." Mana's eyes seemed to shine as he spoke, the clear need to travel evident in his eyes._

_"I can't, I belong to the circus, the ring master bought me."_

_"Don't worry about him, I've saved up, I can 'buy' you from him. Then you'll be free."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Alright I'll do it."_

_"I thought you'd say that, Allen."_

_Allen's Dream End_


End file.
